Electronic systems often include components, including for example high power amplifiers, which generate significant amounts of heat. These components may be modular and may be mounted in a rack or chassis, and may be cooled by heat exchangers. With the ability to remove and replace components within the rack or chassis, it may be desirable to have an improved interface between the components and the heat exchangers.